


Suited Up

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnnie suited up and adjusting her tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suited Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathedout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout/gifts).



> Also archived on [tumblr](http://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/33906300262/bachin221b-johnnie-suited-up-and-adjusting-her).

[](http://imgur.com/gouI1nv)


End file.
